


Not Enough

by Dark_Tea



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jake Park, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Not-out-of-the-closet-yet Jake, One Shot, Sex-Repulsed Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea
Summary: Sometimes less is more, and Jake wants less.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to vent how it feels to be ace and sex repulsed. This is how I personally feel, but not all ace ppl are sex repulsed. I want to vent my personal frustrations. uwu

The campfire was never quiet. Sometimes whispers floated across the clearing through light cricket chirps. Jake was never very talkative in the first place, so being around so many survivors took a toll on him. Sometimes he'd catch a few words from around him, but he tried not to pay attention.

On such particular day, Jake couldn't help but tune in to a louder conversation.

"Best sex I ever fucking had, I mean, this guy wasn't exactly..." Jake immediately tried to zone out the voice, but even the few words he heard made his entire stomach turn. He tried to focus on anything else, but it felt like their words kept getting louder and louder.

Jake hated the way he was. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to hate the idea of sex. He didn't want to cringe every time he thought about it. Any day, he'd prefer to feel normal. It was such a big part of relationships and conversation, and Jake felt left out and sick at the mention. Even as they spoke that very moment, every word made his body physically curl tighter into itself. Sometimes he was alright with hearing about it, but that day just happened to be a very touchy day.

Jake finally stood. All eyes landed on him in surprise at the quick movement. Jake knew he didn't have any right to ask them to be quiet. Jake ignored their stares and turned towards the woods. It was no wonder he adore them as much as he did. There were no voices. Jake didn't like the low hum of the camp.

By the time he was out of the camp, the sick feeling hadn't faded from his chest. In fact, his eyes began to water. He just felt worse the farther he walked. Soon he couldn't take another step. His whole body shook. He was crying.

At some point, he'd leaned up against a tree. He slowly slid to the ground as sobs shook his body. They were relatively silent. It was some kind of hopeless emptiness that sat on his chest. He felt horrible. His whole life he waited to feel normal. He waited to be interested in sex or anything at all. That day just never came. He couldn't change that, but he felt like he was broken, like something was wrong with him.

Heavy stomps interrupted his thoughts and his head flew up. His mind flew into an alert mode. His eyes scanned the forest around him. His body relaxed when he saw a very familiar man approach. 

Michael quickly approached Jake and kneeled to his level. He was obviously concerned. The moment Michael's hand touched Jake's shoulder, Jake burst into tears once again.

Jake didn't know how long he cried into Michael's chest. Michael didn't leave. Michael simply held Jake tightly in his own arms. Michael ran his hands through Jake's hair and consoled him through gentle touches. It only took a few minutes for Jake to slowly begin to calm. 

"I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael shook his head and continued to rub Jake's back. It seemed like Michael didn't care, but Jake felt like a burden. He began to shake again and took Michael's hand.

"I... Michael, I think I'm broken. There's something wrong with me."

Michael gently pulled Jake's head into his chest and shook his head. You could tell this upset him. Michael simply did not believe the statement to be true. It was apparent.

Jake pulled his head away and gently pressed his hand against Michael's chest, "No... Michael... I love you. I love you so much, but..."

Michael laid his hand on Jake's cheek. The man didn't speak. Jake's eyes watered.

"I don't want... I don't... Michael do you want to have sex?"

There was a heavy silence, and the question seemed to baffle Michael in some way. Jake blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean it that way... I just... I don't want to, Michael. That's not... I mean, everyone wants to have sex at some point right? But... I just... I don't want to, Michael. I love you so much. I've loved you more than anyone I've ever been with, but I don't... I don't even like the idea of having sex. I feel like something's wrong with me. It's a part of love right? I know I love you, but... I don't want you to feel like I don't love you. Something is just wrong with me..."

Michael didn't speak and listened closely. Though, as Jake's thoughts came to a conclusion, Michael shook his head. His pulled Jake into a tight grasp and shook his head again.

"I love... You. Only you... All of you..." Michael spoke very slowly. He rarely chose to, but it seemed important enough to. 

"Nothing is wrong with you... I love... You."

His voice was deep, and his words made Jake's eyes water again. Nothing had ever made him feel happier. To hear Michael loved him was all he needed. There was nothing more to it. 

Michael whispered into Jake's ear, holding the man I'm his arms, "Nothing wrong... Nothing wrong."

Michael knew nothing was wrong with his love. Michael didn't care. He loved Jake. Nothing could change that. Nothing would ever drive Michael away from his love. Now Jake knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this clear, being ace and or sex repulsed is not wrong. It is not always caused by something. It can be, but isn't always. I am both and have not been mistreated in a way for me to dislike these things, it's just who I am. You are NOT broken. There is nothing wrong with you. Being ace/sex repulsed is OKAY. I love you, and you're not broken. I want to make this clear. :) Love all y'all. Being ace and or sex repulsed is valid and I love you.


End file.
